Therapy
by feeltheempathy
Summary: After all these adversities in his life, Eli finally takes up group therapy. While in the doing, he meets Samantha Mitchell; a witty, self destructive, intense but lovable person. Rated T for language, violence and other content.
1. Chapter 1

First day back at Degrassi, first day of group counseling for poor Eli. Those people are so naïve to think that that fixation actually helps people. But Eli, he had hoped. He walked in the school with his held high and a fake grin on his face, dragging his feet to Room 405: Ms. Suvae's room.

Before he could knock, Ms. Suvae had already opened the door, with the poor unfortunate souls awaiting his arrival. He became overwhelmed, seeing all these "abnormal" people all sitting in a circle. It didn't look like there was anything wrong with any of them at all; they all _looked _normal, _acted _normal.

Eli took his seat across from a pretty brunette, and folded his arms casually. Ms. Suvae took a step forward. "Good morning," She said, and then immediately looked at the brunette. "How was break?"

The brunette smiled a very genuine and bright smile. "Nice to see you too, Ms. Suvae." She said. Eli glanced at her name tag that read "Samantha (Sam)".

Ms. Suvae grinned back and handed Eli a nametag. He slipped it under his collar and Ms. Suvae started talking again. "We have someone new joining us today," She looked at Eli. "Would you stand up Eli?"

Eli stood slowly to his feet and let his hands fall to his side. "This is Eli, everyone," Ms. Suvae said. "I hope you can make him feel welcome." He sat back down and lay back on his chair, not amused quite yet.

The hour went on with uninteresting stories of peoples lives when finally, they arrived at Eli. "So what's going on in your life Eli?"

Eli didn't even snag a glance, he just shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing," He said in a monotony sound.

"Not willing to share? Everyone else did."

Eli smirked then sat up; looked Ms. Suvae straight in the eye. "I'm not going to confess my problems to a room full of strangers."

"You're not going to get better if you don't talk about things."

"I don't talk about things." He felt the eye roll of the person across from him. He looked up and his eyes met with Samantha's for the slightest second, but then she looked away with a petrified look on her face.

"Well I hope therapy can change that for you, Eli." Ms. Suvae assures. He looks at her and nods, still not interested in her, but interested in something else.

**Just a short little prelude thingy. Hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you don't attack me for making an OC but I think we all know there is not really any hope for Eclare and Eli/Imogen (IF it happens) is going to really suck so I thought I would make an OC. Plus, this story has really been on my heart for a long time but I was so scared to post it because I thought that I was going to get attacked by Eclare fans so since they are broken up, I made it now. Just until the new season starts and see what I can make with that season because I'm so excited for it! **


	2. Chapter 2

Her endearing smile repeated rampantly in Eli's head after leaving group counseling that day and frankly, it was an all right day already for him. The only thing that could make it better was if only there were ways of contacting her again besides just the subtle seconds of eye contact.

In the hushed hallways after everyone had left for their classes, Eli was left alone, standing in front of his locker. Or so he thought. When he arrived at his locker, he heard a sound of paper falling to the ground. He turned around and Sam was walking away, and a folded piece of paper lied beside his feet. "Excuse me," He shouted from down the hallway. Sam turned around and Eli picked up the paper. "You dropped this."

She squinted her eyes from across the hall and shrugged. "Keep it." She said, oh so slightly suggestive.

Eli opened the paper and it read in pink ink and gentle strokes:

"Nice one.

-Sam"

Below her name, she wrote her phone number which gave Eli a little more hope. No, not a little. It was something much superior to that. He smiled a genuine smile, not just one of his diminutive smirks, but a smile and slid the note into his pocket, got his stuff for his next class, and headed off to there.

The whole entire time, he was oblivious. His thoughts raced through him as if he had never thought before, the paper in front of his remained blank. Out of curiosity, Adam tapped his shoulder. Eli shot up and looked at Adam. "What's up with you?" Adam asked.

Eli shook his head. "I just have loads on my mind right now," He answered.

"Right," Adam's shoulders slumped. "I forgot. How was group therapy?"

Eli smirked. "There was a good outcome,"

"You're feeling better?"

Eli reached into his pocket and threw the note onto Adam's desk. Adam unfolded it and read it. "Sam? Who's Sam?"

"You know, grade 11…Brown hair…Blue eyes."

"Sam Mitchell?"

"I guess so."

Adam shakes his head and throws the note back on his desk. "Rumor has it she's trouble."

Eli rolls his eyes and lets out a sarcastic remark. "I'm a big boy, Adam." He slides the note back into his pocket.

Ms. Dawes walks over to them and leans over. "I'm going to guess you two are done?" They both shut up, but Eli's mind sure did not.

After his unproductive day ended, Eli was ready for to start his new way of living: walking. Before he stepped foot outside, he spotted Samantha sitting down on the bench, messing with her phone. It took everything in him to step outside and walk over to her. He stood behind her, still not having the audacity to tap her shoulder, but stood there, motionless.

"I can feel you behind me," Sam jokes, knowing he's there. She turns around and takes a headphone out of her ear. "I knew you had problems but I didn't know you were a creep." Her assuring smile didn't faze Eli. Seeing he was not moved at all, she pats the spot next to her and he sits down.

"How did you know I had problems?" He asks her, confused.

"Because you're in therapy? Plus, being in there so long, I can tell when someone has a serious problem. You, my friend, have a serious problem."

"What makes you say that?"

She chuckles. "You didn't come by choice, you were suggested. I overheard Ms. Suvae talking to your dad. Plus, any normal person with normal problems would just fess up and talk about it." Eli became tense, and Samantha could tell immediately. "Trust me, if you never open up, you're never going to heal."

"Oh, so that's the healing process?"

Samantha laughs. "What did you expect? Did you expect them to snap their fingers and then you're suddenly better?"

Eli looked away, ashamed. "I just expected them to give me answers, not questions."

Samantha rested her hand on Eli's shoulder. "You can only get answers through questions."

Eli felt determined and courageous and looked back up at her. "Well since you're the expert on therapy techniques, what's your problem? Why are _you _in therapy?"

Samantha doesn't hesitate. "They're scared I'm going to try and kill myself again."

Eli tensed up. "Who are they?"

Samantha laughed once again. "We're done talking now." She got up, and the next thing Eli knew, she was gone.

But he knew that wasn't the last of her.


	3. Chapter 3

Starring at the ceiling; Eli has finally began his state of depression. He couldn't move his muscles for they were much too exhausted, his mind was racing. All he could do was wonder that maybe, just maybe he could've saved her; Julia. If only he didn't let her leave him. Maybe then he wouldn't have become insane.

But insane was an understatement. Eli had lost every fiber of his being after everything. The accident, his accident, Clare…_No_, he thought, _I can't think of her. She's the reason, well, part of the reason. And thinking of her will only quickly drive me hysterical, as if it hasn't already._

His alarm clock went off. It's morning already? Eli heaved his arm across from him and smacked his clock to turn it off. Then, his head slowly rested back onto his pillow. A whole night and no sleep. What has his mind done to his poor body?

When he arrives into the kitchen, CeCe had already set out a glass of water and his medication by it with a note.

_Eli,_

_I had to go to work early, but I trust you to _please _take your medication. _

_Love  
>CeCe<em>

After he read the note, he set it back down on the table. "Where do they keep the rest?" He asked himself, aloud. Knowing Bullfrog is downstairs and busy, and his mother is at work, Eli had an all access pass to do whatever he pleased, even if that meant not to take the medicine like he was supposed to.

But maybe, he thought, not taking it wouldn't be the answer. Maybe, just maybe, if he took more than the dose it suggested on the bottle. Maybe then it would work quicker.

He shuffled through the cabinets and drawers when finally he found the contents. He twisted the bottle, took out 2…3...more out of it and fathomed. _Will this work? _He thought to himself. Just suddenly it didn't seem like a good idea, so he didn't take it at all.

When Eli walked up to the school, the first thing he saw was Samantha, sitting at the usual table. This time, it looked as if she was waiting for someone; something. But when she saw Eli, her face grew as if she found what she was looking for. She stepped away from the table and rushed over to Eli, but not in a very good way. She looked determined, not happy. Worried, not relieved.

"Eli," She said and yanked his arm. "Yesterday was a mistake."

Eli turned his head. "But nothing happened yesterday," He starts. "We just talked."

She slumped her shoulders. "I know, but I shouldn't have told you that. About me…" She paused for a moment and looked down at her shoes. "I think it's just best if you keep it a secret," She looks back up at Eli. "And we stop talking."

Eli's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach and he became petrified. "Oh," He starts; his voice cracking. "I understand."

She nods and forms a small grin on her face. "I'm glad you do…" Her grin didn't fill with happiness, but with brokenness. You could for sure tell that she didn't want to do this to Eli, and he knew this. He just wished she knew how she affected him in such a way. "Well," She starts again after a long few seconds. "I guess I should get to Ms. Suvae's room."

Eli nods. "Yeah, me too…"

She pats him one last time on the shoulder and walks away, saying nothing else until therapy.

And after this session, nothing will ever be the same.

"So," Ms. Suvae started once everyone was in their seats. "Anyone want to go first?" Nobody responded. "How about you, Eli? Still being stubborn?"

Fearless, he sucked his breath in, knowing Samantha is right across from him. "No," He says. "I met someone this week. Someone different than I've really ever met before. They are mysterious, endearing, and not scared of anything. They'll tell you what's wrong when you ask them…but today they were a completely different person."

"Are you close to that person?" Ms. Suvae asked.

He glanced over at Samantha. She was completely frozen, staring at the floor.

"No," He finally answers. "I just met them."

Samantha's hand shot up, and Ms. Suvae gave her a signal to talk. "Eli," She says, slaps her hands on her thighs. "Maybe that person has trust issues. Maybe they just thought that you were going to stab them in the back."

They both knew what and who each other were talking about, and this feud had only begun. "I would never do that," He continued.

Ms. Suvae's eyes narrowed. "Something you'd like to share, Samantha?"

Sam shook her head. "No." The session ended much too quickly that day. As they were walking out after the hour, Samantha shot Eli a look before walking away.

Dragging his feet, Eli arrived at his locker once again to grab his things. "Very cute," Someone said behind him which startled him. Eli spun around, it was Samantha.

"You told me to open up. I did."

She chuckled sarcastically. "You're just horrible at letting things go, are you?"

Eli trembled. "Yes, very true."

The look in Samantha's eyes showed pity but anger. Eli didn't know which he preferred. She wouldn't say a thing, and Eli didn't know what to say, but he was curious. "What?" He asked after a few seconds.

"You're impossible to read! Usually I can tell the problem spot on, but you're just…confusing." Her face lightened up. "I wouldn't be talking to you but something keeps drawing me back in."

Eli smirked. "It's because you like me," He said with his charming wit.

Samantha didn't flinch. "I want to help you because you need it. Therapy isn't helping, I know it's not."

Eli looked down. "Yeah, it's not."

He looked back up at Samantha and she looked intent. "It sucks, doesn't it? Knowing nothing can help you. Trust me, I've been there. Many times."

"Stop me any time," He starts as him and Samantha head to a bench to sit down at. "but I just have a few questions."

"Alright." She says, sits up and prepares herself for the questions so she can give him the right answers.

Eli sucks in a deep breath and lets it out, feeling regret. Should he really be smothering her this way? Maybe she wasn't ready for his questions. "Has counseling made you happy?" He asks finally.

"No," She says without missing a beat. "I'm physically unable."

He nodded. "Depression?"

"Yeah," She looks away quickly, but then shot it back. "You never told me why you were there though."

They heard a distant sound of feet pattering their way towards them. They looked up, it was Clare.

She took a timid step back and appeared to be nervous. "I'm sorry," She says, breath airy. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

Eli turned to Samantha, and she got the idea. She gathered her things and left them alone. Once gone, Eli looked back at Clare. "Yes?" He asked, almost sarcastically.

She didn't say anything for a minute, but just stared at him with pity in her eyes. "So," She starts. "I see your leg healed over spring break."

Eli wasn't buying her games, so he slowly stood up. "What do you want?" He asked. Clare didn't say anything, just gave him the same look. You could tell she was stammering on her words, but they just wouldn't come out. "Clare," Eli started again. "Seriously."

"I just wanted to know if you were okay." Eli rolled his eyes, but she still spoke. "I heard you were in counseling so I was just curious."

"I'm fine," He said, starring at his feet. He couldn't look at her, because he wasn't ready yet to relive the pain he felt that night. The night she left him bruised and broken in the hospital room repeated in his mind as if it was only hours ago. It wasn't hours, it was weeks. But time couldn't take away the memories of them, memories he didn't want to remember. "I don't need your pity."

"No, it's not that…" She paused, Eli knew she wasn't going to finish.

Eli sighed and sucked it up. He looked at her, and it burned. "I'm sorry. I'm being immature…" Her face became a little less scared and a little more intent. Eli spoke again. "I think we need closure. We never got that."

"That would make things so much easier," Clare said. She walked toward him and put her arms around him for one last time. Eli's weary arms did the same, and left them with the one last hug that they would probably ever have, and the last conversation also. It felt nice to Eli, to know that everything was at peace, witch gave him a little more hope to healing. But the hope faded as they broke apart, and Clare walked away without another word.


End file.
